leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shieldon (Pokémon)
|} Shieldon (Japanese: タテトプス Tatetops) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation IV. It is resurrected from an Armor Fossil and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Shieldon is a small, yellow, ceratopsian-like reptilian Pokémon. It has white toes and a white bump on its back. Shieldon has a dark-gray elliptical face, with a prominent white brow and a white rim on its black snout. Its facial hide is extremely hard; however, it is vulnerable when attacked from behind. 100 million years ago, Shieldon lived in dense forests. It has a habit of polishing its face against tree trunks. It is speculated that few enemies would have considered challenging its armored face. It eats grass, tree roots, and Berries. Its fossils show no sign of damage to its face. In the anime Major appearances Four Shieldon debuted in Ill-Will Hunting, where Pokémon Hunter J tried to capture all of them. was tasked with protecting them, but J managed to capture one. However, it was soon freed by . A Shieldon appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the ownership of Newton Graceland. It is always seen outside of its Poké Ball. Minor appearances A Shieldon appeared in James's fantasy in Tag! We're It...!. A Shieldon appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Byron has a Shieldon that he was unable to befriend even after carrying him outside of his ball for an extended period. As was able to do so even without knowing him, he decided to give him to the boy prior to his training on Iron Island, which he names " ". He evolved into a Bastiodon later in the showdown against Team Galactic. He first appeared in A Big Stink Over Stunky. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries its face by rubbing it against tree trunks. It is weak to attacks from behind.}} face.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} Trade with Yancy in Nimbasa City (male player character only)}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Cragspur, Valora}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 375}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Shieldon|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Shieldon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5|*}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- . It also makes to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 113 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=411 |name2=Bastiodon |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Shieldon and evolve at level 30, the earliest of any Fossil Pokémon. Origin Shieldon is based on a n and a . Its lack of horns makes it particularly similar to '' . Name origin Shieldon is a combination of shield (referring to its shield-like head) and don (from δόντι dónti, Greek for tooth; a suffix in various dinosaur names). Tatetops is a combination of 盾 tate (shield) and tops (ὤψ ōps, Ancient Greek for face, a suffix commonly used for dinosaurs). In other languages , and |de=Schilterus|demeaning=From , , and |fr=Dinoclier|frmeaning=From and |es=Shieldon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Shieldon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=방패톱스 Bangpaetops|komeaning=From and 트리케라톱스 Triceratops |zh_cmn=盾甲龍 / 盾甲龙 Dùnjiǎlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=盾甲龍 Téuhngaaplùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |hi=शील्डन Shieldon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Шилдон Shildon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Don External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Schilterus es:Shieldon fr:Dinoclier it:Shieldon ja:タテトプス zh:盾甲龙